Requiem for a Withered Rose
by Dreamer Marie
Summary: Remus Lupin was a werewolf. Not a savior of lost souls. A werewolf. Somehow, people just kept...mixing these two up. Somehow.


Here it is--a plot that's been bouncing around in my head for absolute ages. It promises to be an awesome story, and don't worry about the new character. She's not a Mary Sue. If anything, I'm a little worried that she might end up a little bit too unlikable. Enjoy!!!

Chapter 1: Roses are Red

So there they all were. The Old Crowd. She grimanced at the label Dumbledore had put on them. It was bad enough that fifteen years had gone by, and nothing had changed. Had they even really been in the crowd to begin with? They had fought Voldemort with all the others in the Order, but they were, in truth, their own little group against him. They had lost the battle horribly.

"Rosalin? Rosalin Sanford? Why I can hardly believe it, you haven't changed a bit," gushed Molly Weasley.

"You haven't changed yourself, Molly," she lied politely in return. She knew she had changed. The gray streaks in her hair were indicative of too much responsibility laid on her shoulders.

"Sanford," hissed Snape coolly. "I see you've shown up again. Hollie and Isabelle not here? Why ever not?"

She whirled around to glare at him, gray eyes meeting black ones. "You know very well why!" she snapped.

"Temper, temper," he admonished her with a sneer.

"I don't," said Tonks brightly.

"You don't what?" asked Rosalind disinterestedly.

"Know why Hollie and Isabelle--your sisters, I reckon?--aren't here?"

About to snap a reply, Rosalind was interupted by Remus Lupin. "Never mind, Tonks. Rosalind, how are you?"

She softened slightly. "Rosa, around friends. I'm well enough."

"I would have guessed otherwise. You've grown older."

"So have you," she replied, bitterly. "I heard about Sirius." The man stiffened, and she put a hand that was not ungentle on his shoulder. "I'm very sorry. He was a good man."

"Yes, he was," said Remus, still a bit stiff. "So tell me, how are Hollie and Isabelle?"

"Hollie is the exact same. She doesn't sleep much, and eats even less. Skin and bones, she is, and we've not heard a word from her lips since that day. Isabelle is always occupied with taking care of Hollie, and she still doesn't go out of the house," she said.

"Shame, crying shame..." murmured Mundungus Fletcher. He hiccuped as he gulped down his fourth mug of firewhiskey.

"Bill, Charlie!" called Remus to the two eldest Weasley boys. "I want you to meet someone. This is Rosalind Sanford." Rosa forced a shadow of a smile as she shook their hands.

"Sanford? As in the three Sanford sisters?" Charlie asked eagerly. Rosa didn't respond. So the tale of her family's ruin had preceded her here. She gave a small sigh.

"Yes, that's me," she said, no smile gracing her hardened features this time. Before either of the Weasleys could reply, Albus Dumbledore clapped a hand on her shoulder.

"Rosalind!" he said jovially, hugging her. His tone turned serious. "I trust all is well," he said gently.

"As well as can be expected, sir," she replied, emotionless.

Meanwhile, Tonks, Bill, Charlie and Remus were having their own conversation.

"Charlie, are you a complete git? Did it not occur to you that perhaps her story is a painful memory for her?" Bill hissed angrily.

"I'm sorry, but she's practically a legend!" Charlie said, awe still in his eyes.

"I suppose I should have listened in History of Magic," Tonks said wryly. "I'm totally in the dark here. Care to enlighten me, anyone?" she asked hopefully.

"It'll have to be a quick enlightenment. Rosalind, Hollie and Isabelle Sanford were heroes in the war against Voldemort. Rosa was the youngest, and her sisters were very overprotective of her. They joined the Order offically a year after it began, when Rosa graduated from Hogwarts. They were quickly top targets," said Remus. "Hollie was married to Thomas Rutherford and they had two little boys. When things got more dangerous, they ended up moving all together with their parents. The sisters were called away on an emergency, but when they got back, Thomas, little Jake and Billy, and Mr. and Mrs. Sanford were all tortured to death. Hollie went mad at the sights of their bodies, and hasn't spoken a word since. Isabelle is better, but never leaves the house," he finished grimly.

"And now Dumbledore begs for my help again," said Rosa suddenly, from behind them. They all jumped. "Why not? Hollie and Isabelle might as well be dead, for all that they do. And I haven't got too much to live for, you know?" She snorted, and sat herself at the very end of the meeting table, in the emptiest part of the room.

"Was she always like that?" Tonks whispered.

"Mum always said she was a bit high-strung," said Bill.

"Prickly, like." Mundungus slurred.

"Until you made her laugh," interjected Remus. "Sirius always made her laugh," he said softly. "I'm afraid that her flaws have become more pronounced now, but she was very brave. Still is."

"And what about Hollie and Isabelle?" Charlie asked curiously.

"Hollie couldn't live without a good fight. Well, a good fight and her family," Moody said, joining the small group.

"And Isabelle was fairly spoiled. Loved a fight, like the rest of them, but spent nearly half the family fortune on her clothes. She was very kind, though, I seem to remember. Nearly spent the other half on charity," he added.

"A right good-looking broad," proclaimed Mundungus. "Why I used to sing a song about 'er I did. _My Isabelle, I love you so well, if I had a peanut I'd give you the shell!_ She never liked me much, though. Didn' even like me song. I spent hours comin' up with that un I did."

"I can't imagine why she didn't fall in love with you right there, Dung," Tonks said sarcastically.

"That's what I've been sayin' to meself all these years!" With a loud hiccup, Mundungus collapsed on the floor. Rosa strode over quickly.

"Aren't any of you going to help him? He's unconscious!"

"Yeah," said Bill offhandedly. "Six firewhiskeys can do that to you."

"Only six?" she said in surprise. "He _is_ getting old. He used to be able to handle at least twelve."

Next up, Chapter 2: Red is For the Blood We Shed.


End file.
